Home Body
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are married and living in Vermont with their children. This is what home life is like for a former President. Rated M for possible future content. Started out as a one-shot.


"Whose turn is it to say the blessing?" she placed the pot roast in the center of the table, Fitz taking the opportunity to sneak a peek down her blouse.

"Looks delicious" he smirked earning himself a playful swat.

"Mommy, my teacher says you're not supposed to hit" chimed Jefferson, a dark curl nearly identical to his father's falling onto his forehead, "You better apologize to Daddy…..and don't forget to give him a kiss."

Olivia smiled, she was proud of her five year old for paying attention in school but she swore some days he was in cahoots with his father, "I'm sorry" she whispered before placing a light kiss on Fitz's lips, "Now Jeffy, say the blessing for us."

The family bowed their heads as Jefferson began the blessing. Fitz took Olivia's hand, placing small kisses over her knuckles. They had been married nearly six years and looking around at their four children and his beautiful wife in the house he had built was truly his dream come true. When he had drawn up the plans for the house he had imagined moments just like this, family dinners in their large kitchen, Olivia running OPA from their home office, making jam with the children, and, his favorite, quiet evenings in front of the fieldstone fireplace after the children were tucked into bed. In six years they had fallen into a routine, Olivia cooked dinner, Fitz handled bath time, then they came together to sip wine and talk about their day. Most nights ended with tangled sheets, soft giggles, and tantalizing caresses. He had to admit that was his favorite part. He was shaken from his reverie by the joint "Amen" from his family.

"This really smells wonderful" Fitz worked to cut Cassie's food. At nearly two she was the image of her mother, her perfect mouth, dainty ears, and button nose, but her eyes were the same crystal blue as Fitz's.

"Carrot Dada" Cassie grinned, holding the vegetable out to her father. He leaned to eat the carrot earning peals of laughter from the Cassie and her three brothers.

The meal carried on as most did in the Grant household, the children chatting, the occasional argument over who was the tallest or smartest, and Olivia and Fitz exchanging loving glances, secret smiles, and whispered admiration. When they finished eating Jefferson helped Olivia clear the table while Fitz wiped faces and hands. Carter and Thomas, their three year old twins, fussed while Fitz cleaned the gravy from their cheeks.

"How do you boys manage to get food all over you?" Fitz remarked, "You know the food goes in your mouth not your ears right?"

This brought more laughter from the boys and cleaning faces and clearing the table quickly turned into a wrestling match. Olivia picked up Cassie who was pointing and laughing at her brothers and their father, "Boys. What are we gonna do with them Cas?" 

"Dada….me play…." Cassie giggled, clapping her hands.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, you can't wrestle with the boys yet" Olivia peppered kisses on her daughter's soft cheeks.

"Yeah, girls can't wrestle" Jefferson piped. Fitz stood, brushing some dirt from his dress pants, then took his daughter in his arms, "You could wrestle couldn't you Little One? Tell your know-it-all brother that girls can wrestle" he blew raspberries on the little girl's round belly then looked to Olivia, "Mommy is a good wrestler."

She felt herself blush, "Okay, I think that's enough, bath time" she scowled slightly at Fitz who shrugged before kissing her neck.

"Okay come on you hooligans, time to get cleaned up and get your jammies on" called Fitz, the children following after him like a badling of ducks.

Olivia moved to the sink, beginning to rinse dishes and place them in the dishwasher. The laughter drifting from the bathroom upstairs brought a smile to her face. She never fathomed that this type of happiness could exist. She thought back on the many days she had wondered if she and Fitz would ever be together. Now she stood in the house their love built. She placed the last plate in the dishwasher, dried her hands, and pulled a bottle of Shiraz from the wine rack. After pouring two glasses she took a moment to look out over their orchards illuminated by the light of the full moon, then tiptoed upstairs.

X-X

Olivia crept to the doorway of the master bathroom. Fitz was kneeling next to the large garden tub, his white t-shirt wet in front from the splashing of their children. He had removed his shoes and socks but still wore his slacks. As the kids splashed and played bubbles flew around the room, landing in Fitz's hair and on his pants. Olivia smiled at the picture of her manly husband playing with their children.

"Dad, wanna see how far I can pee?" asked Carter.

Fitz stifled a laugh, "No Buddy and don't let Mommy hear you say that."

"Pee pee" repeated Cassie as she splashed in the bubbles.

"See boys, no potty talk because your sister repeats everything" Fitz tried to sound stern.

He finished washing Cassie's hair then rinsed her before lifting her from the tub. Olivia watched as the water dripped from Cassie further wetting Fitz's shirt. She absently bit her lower lip at the sight of his muscular arms bulging against the wet white fabric of his t-shirt while he dried and dressed Cassie. He placed a kiss on her tiny nose then set her on her feet.

"Mama" she called, running to Olivia. Olivia scooped her up and kissed her cheeks not taking her eyes off of Fitz. He read the craving in her eyes and quickly finished the boys' bath. After all four children were dried and dressed Fitz tucked each of the boys into their beds and read them their favorite stories. In the meantime, Olivia rocked Cassie while she read her "Goodnight Moon". The little girl yawned and ran her hand over her mother's cheek, a sign Olivia knew meant she was nearing sleep. After tucking the toddler into bed, she turned on the nightlight and quietly closed the bedroom door behind her.

"You're so great with bath time" she beamed, handing a glass to Fitz.

"They got me all wet" he gestured to his shirt before taking a long drink of the wine and settling next to his wife on the couch.

"Then you should probably take this off" her voice was full of lust and she reached for the hem of his shirt. He gave a slight chuckle and pulled the damp garment over his head. Her hands ghosted over his taught chest and her lips moved to his ear, "I think your pants might have gotten wet too"

Fitz's breath caught as her fingers moved to the button of his slacks. This was definitely his favorite part of the night.


End file.
